deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Skull (Comics)
, Red Skull's History Johann Schmidt knew death and hatred from the moment he was born; his mother died in childbirth, and his father, blaming him, tried to kill him before committing suicide. Schmidt survived, and grew up in poverty in post-WWI Germany, quickly amassing a hatred of humanity. Everything changed during World War II, when Schmidt happened to be working as a bellhop in a hotel where Adolf Hitler and other members of the Nazi regime were staying. One day, he happened to walk in while Hitler was berating one of his officers for a failed mission. In the height of the argument, Hitler shouted, "I could teach that bellhop to be a better Nazi than you!" Taking notice of Schmidt, Hitler saw the hatred brewing within the boy, and realized that he in fact could make a powerful force out of him. Hitler took Schmidt under his wing, and eventually, the boy grew into a man, the Red Skull, the greatest weapon of Nazi Germany. Red Skull's Weapons Battle with Sgt. Reznov Sgt. Reznov: Red Skull: Near the end of World War II, Sgt. Reznov and four Soviet soldiers have been sent to take out the infamous Nazi terrorist the Red Skull. Coming across his bunker, Reznov halts his men when he sees a Nazi guard at the entrance. Taking out his Mosin-Nagant rifle, Reznov aims at the guard's head and fires, dropping him. Down below, the Skull and three of his other bodyguards hear the shot and spread out through the base. Entering, Reznov's team comes under fire by a Nazi on an MG-42. One soldier is killed while the others take cover, firing back with PPSh-41s. One of the Soviets manages to hit the machine-gunner, and the team moves on, splitting up to search the base. Entering a locker room, two Soviets come across the Skull himself, armed with a "death ray" gun. Catching them off guard, the Skull fries one before taking cover behind a locker door to evade the other's Tokarev fire. Taking a gas mask out of the locker, the Skull tosses out a grenade containing his "dust of death". The second soldier has no chance, the skin on his head shrinking and turning crimson. Walking out to see his handiwork, the Skull laughs and continues on, whistling to himself. Meanwhile, in a large war room, Reznov and his last soldier are engaging in a fight with two Nazis armed with ray guns. Nodding to each other, both Reznov and the other soldier dive out at the same time, riddling the Nazis with bullets from their PPSh-41s. Getting up, Reznov turns to his friend, only to see the Skull slitting the soldier's throat with a trench knife. Reznov shouts, pulling his machete out and charging the Skull. The war criminal dodges his slash, punching Reznov in the face with the knife's hilt before moving in to stab him. At the last moment, however, Reznov chops the Skull's hand off with his machete, before getting up and slicing him across the face. The Skull falls to the ground, dead, as Reznov raises his weapon with a shout of "Ura!!!" Winner: Sgt. Reznov This was a very heated battle, as is to be expected when dealing with a Nazi like the Red Skull. However, the Skull got more than a few votes, due to his high-tech arsenal. When it came down to it, though, what really put Reznov on top was his single minded determination to wipe out the Nazi scourge. Battle against Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (by samurai234) Trench-knife-brass-knucklesbig.jpg|Trench knife 0mp.jpg|MP-28 Walter HP Speerwerke 1428.jpg|Walter P38 Dustofdeath.jpg|"Dust of death" Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Nazi Warriors Category:German Warriors